1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recovery tank for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a surface such as a carpet extractor in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. In the recovery tank, the liquid is separated from the working air. For relatively large recovery tanks of the canister style wet pickup suction cleaners, the liquid laden working air is allowed to expand and slow down upon entering the tank. This expansion and slowing of the working air is typically sufficient to adequately separate the liquid from the working air. However, recovery tanks for the upright carpet extractors or small floor cleaning units are generally small with little room. In these tanks, the liquid laden working air travels much too fast for the liquid to expand and adequately separate from the air, unless specific structures in the tank are provided to cause the liquid to separate. Also, it is desirable to increase the rate of air flow through the suction nozzle to improve the suction of the floor cleaning unit. However, this also increases the speed at which the liquid laden working air travels through the recovery tank. Finally, the recovery tank should be designed and constructed to prevent liquid from possibly entering the suction motor area.
Hence it is an object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank for use with floor cleaning units that has enhanced air and water separation to accommodate a high rate of airflow into the recovery tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank that prevents liquid form entering the suction motor and possibly damaging it.